A Kiss from My Rose Princess
by Cecainah
Summary: Cecainah received a rose choker which serves as her 'charm of protection'. Until she finds the choker missing from her neck. Events started to twists as her father warned but is it really a 'Punishment' or 'Happiness' that befalls to her. CC harem.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Kiss from My Rose Princess<strong>

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>"<em>Listen to me now, Cecainah..." My Father pronounced, bending to his right knee while patting my head. It was a blissful feeling I will never forget, his touch of gentleness was overwhelming so as his genuine kind expression.<em>

"_You mustn't ever untie this necklace, nor must you lose it." he reprimanded me, motioned me to turn back and he tied the choker carefully at on my slim neck; caressed the nape of my neck whilst he observed the delicate fabric of the choker. It fitted me wisely as it was specially made only for me. I turned to him; presented the gift he had given to me and looked at his face; those silky blond locks and shimmering golden eyes that glints through his rectangular eyeglasses. Now I can totally believe that looks can be deceiving as of his age were like he was still in the mount of adolescence._

"_This is something precious that will always keep you safe, Cecainah. A 'charm of protection'." A serious expression and tone was evidently present in his facial expression regardless the compose mask and icy eyes that were presented towards me, he still cared for me. "Do you understand me?" he queried me, held my hand._

_I nodded in response and suddenly he cupped my face in happiness and hugged me tightly for the first time and the last. How a six year old of me can can disagree to the tone of his voice, it was commanding and like you will never be allowed to say no. I hugged him back, savoring the moment we shared and soon we're freed from each others grasp. And again touch my rose choker._

"_If you ever lose this, a terrible, fearsome punishment will befall you, Cecainah, my beloved daughter" he warned me, looking deep at the mirror of his eyes in mine. The sound of him saying those three sweet words that felt like he was unconscious or something, it was new for me to hear those words. "Promise that you will never remove that from you. Don't disappoint me" he commanded me with those pushy aura coming out from him, it was frightening and unbearable for a child like me. He waited for me to answer and I still was taken aback but I want him to be proud of me, the result of me answering instantly._

"_I understand, Father. I won't disappoint you of all people" was my compose reply, hence I was reluctantly and hesitant at first but I wish not but his contentment and will to smile for me again. He cupped my face showing satisfaction and stood after a while, he was going on a trip somewhere else out of my knowledge for it was a part of his job to travel and leave me again for seems like an eternity. He reached for his brief case and ready to board out of the house, but before doing so he patted me at the head and smiled again. He left without me biding him a goodbye or even saying a word._

_I touched the choker and felt the exquisite pattern. I can't helped but wondered what kind of unbearable 'Punishment' was he all concern about, it doesn't matter as long as I obey him nothing will happen because I want him to smile for me again. "I won't disappoint you, Father" I hissed in a room without trace of him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here another story based from one of my favorite manga with a story twist hope you like it, Guess what manga it is?. Reviews are gladly appreciated from readers**.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1: The Black Rose Knight

_A/N: Sorry of this take too long to be updated, I don't have time to type it all down due to grading exams and hectic school schedule. Hope you understand and anyway enjoy even though I know it wasn't that good but hopefully worth reading. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass._

* * *

><p><strong>A Kiss from My Rose Princess<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**The Black Rose Knight**

**By: Cecainah**

* * *

><p>"Cecainah Corabelle!" exploded the teacher, Villeta Nu, to Cecainah who was walking lifeless like a china doll in the path of enlightenment towards her homeroom.<p>

She stopped as she heard a familiar voice from her back; she turned her head to face her. Villeta reached her instantly and stood with a few meters away from her.

She heaved an exasperatedly sigh and stated. "Villeta Kaname-sensei, aren't you being so persistent early in the morning. You may atleast stop pestering me" Emphasizing 'Kaname' since Kaname Ougi and she were in a relationship. Villeta stood there frozen, flustered at the sudden pronunciation of the word.

"Not as long as you're wearing that thing around your neck" she reprimanded "That choker of yours is a blatant violation of the dress code of this school" and pointed out at the fine looking collar equipped gracefully in her creamy slim neck.

"But it won't came off, I've lost count of how many times I told you this" Cecainah retorted back harshly, cared not of the teacher's feelings.

Villeta sighed heavily and just let her go, can't deal anymore to the girl's rudeness. She walked lightly as a feather with no destination on where to go, her hair of flowing green matched perfectly the green fresh bushes with roses blooming perfectly in the school ground.

'_THAT is the only memory I have of him, the time when he gave me this choker. Even though I can't honestly say that I have some more memories of him, THAT memory was the most vivid I had of him. Since I was already forgotten by him after THAT day; he didn't even call me nor mail me if I were okay, so I also forgot what memories I had of him and... '_she thought as she unconsciously touched the choker. _'THIS was the only remaining. I can't help but wonder what kind of punishment I'll encounter if I disobey him. I tried to removed it one day, my bare hands was of no use and I switched to scissors but still nothing can cut through it, I even tried many sharp and pointed things but they were all futile to not even gave this choker a scratch. No...this is not even a choker nor a necklace but…a collar.'_

Suddenly something jumped infront of her face, somewhat like a black cat. Luckily, she dodged it easily before it landed on her face but she lost her balance and ended tripping on her own foot, yet at the same time she saw a black rectangular card falling with her in eye level. After falling in her butt, she reached for the card lying next to her and examined it in every angle. It was a black card printed with a black coloured rose with seems like a black rose thorns that bind and chained it from freeing. Golden vectors serve as the frame of the card that specifically emphasizes the black rose and something was written in it.

"Black Rose?" she pronounced, puzzled of the weird looking thing in her hand. She felt awestruck at the thing as it was finely made even in the tiniest detail of it. She was disturbed as she felt someone's presence heading towards her, she immediately keep the card in her skirt's pocket. A hand was suddenly infront of her eyes, offering her a help. She lifts her head slowly, meeting her golden orbs to shamrock ones; his visage defines a gentleman and his body explain athleticism.

"Are you alright, Cecainah?" Suzaku asked worriedly, one knee bended a little whilst his free hand placed on his knee for a body balance.

"I'm fine" Cecainah ignored his kind offer and stood by herself. Suzaku's shamrock orbs turned to googly eyes because of dismay and disappointment, yet he still curled a smile of concern.

"How cold" a man with a deep voice at her back muttered enough only for her to hear, she also ignored his statement and was now completely anchored into her feet as it touched the surface a strike of pain stab her ankle, the result of her unbalance and sudden fall. But she was caught in her shoulders by the man in the back, leaning in his chest comfortably.

"Lelouch" Suzaku muttered in a relieving tone as he instantly hoped to Cecainah who is in his bestfriend's arm.

"You are not really fine after all, Cecainah" Lelouch hissed in Cecainah's ear while smiling at Suzaku- who was on bent knees checking her ankle. It was ruddy from swelling, he stood up again.

"Your ankle is sprained this may be the effect of your fall a while ago, when I saw you; putting his fingers on the end of his lips, thinking for a cure. "I propose you should go to the clinic"

She pushes Lelouch to break away from his grasp, despite the spraining pain she was suffering; she managed to hold her composure and balance.

"Stop" was her only eerie reply and walked out of them.

"But Cecainah, your ankle is swelling!" Suzaku cried, tailing her but stopped when he saw Lelouch suddenly caught her in her slim waist and carried her bridal style.

"I'll take care of her, Suzaku. You should go now or you'll be scolded again" he smiled and then, he started to walk.

Suzaku sweatdrop and smile like a scarecrow. "Ah...Sure"

Walking in the hallway while carrying a girl like a prince would in fairytales caught all the eyes and attention of the students the same with the teachers with a faded shade of pink in their cheeks.

"What are you doing, put me down" she commanded annoyed.

"Shut up" he sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>-Infrimary-<strong>

Lelouch let Cecainah sat on the patient's bed while he on the chair beside it, he takes her foot gently and carefully not to add pain to hurt her more and examines the condition of her ankle, but before e he is done, she reverted her foot back to her, away from his hand.

"I don't want to owe anyone by doing this to me" she declared lifeless with a serious tone.

Lelouch lifts his head dramatically and sends a glare at her and silence feed them.

"Do you think I want to do this too, I don't want to be associated with someone as cold as you." He exasperatedly said as he reaches for her foot once again, putting an ice bag at her ankle for the swelling to subside.

"Then...Why?"

He scratched the nape of his neck like the answer was there. "I don't know either; it is just a matter of reflex...I think" he stammered unsurely.

She blinked three times and paused for a several seconds. "Thank you" she said in monotone.

He felt shivers crawled down to his spine at the sound of her thanking him, this was the first time he heard her utter such words and he never thought she would. His mouth was left dry at the thought and he was lost in trance of words to say. He sat their quietly as silence both engulfed them, finishing the bandage with this ambiance may do a little awkward trick that won't let the two of them to dare pronounce a letter.

Finally...

Finally, he was done, putting her foot down carefully to not stain any agony wasn't hard nor easy for him to do, but he managed; he stood up and abruptly walked out the room without bidding her goodbye.

She stared in the space, crawled her fingers to her neck, longing the feeling of the exquisite choker, but it was nowhere to be touch, it was gone. Her eyes widen as she recalled her father's warning about it being lost.

_a terrible, fearsome punishment will befall you..._

_a terrible, fearsome punishment will befall you..._

_a terrible, fearsome punishment will befall you..._

* * *

><p>Those words won't stop repeating in her mind, she unconsciously ran her fingers to her ears, preventing any noise to enter. Indeed, she was blinded by the fear of her father's words as her eyes were closed in a tight. She was seeing her father leaving her even in her reverie and closed-eyes when she was still a child. It kept on being replayed in her thought; it won't stop even if she wanted to.<p>

"President Schneizel, are you okay? You look pale" one student worriedly asked as her eyebrows knitted in concern.

He looked up to the said student and gave a faint smile. "Ofcourse, thank you for the concern"

The girl blushed madly and turned like a ripe tomato in colour. "i-it- it's no-not-nothi-ng, Pre-s-s" she turned around oppositely, her eyes in a dizzy manner as few red lines occupied her face while facing the board with the teacher discussing infront.

He sighed year's worth, putting his palm pressed against his forehead attempting to cease the headache, but to no avail. He no longer can focus on the subject because of the unpleasant dizzy feeling, he raised his hand, catching the attention of the whole class as all of them pin their attention to him and stop any unnecessary actions.

"Yes, Mr. President?" the teacher interrogated as he stopped from his discussion.

He stood up and smiled again. "Teacher, may I get the permission to rest in the infirmary, I am unfortunately suffering from headache"

The teacher's strong visage dissolve in a soft concern look as he heard him reason. "Yes, you may go. You need to rest for a while to let out the stress of being the school's representative. I hope you get well."

"Thank you, I appreciate your concern" he humbly replied and bowed before leaving the room.

Everyone in the room has this worried look on their face as they eyed him leaving.

He walked several halls and turns until he finally reached the infirmary. He summoned his hand on the doorknob and twisted it in one swift. To his surprise, he saw something he doesn't expect to see.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lelouch!" cried Suzaku in triumph, he hopped his way to him hurriedly as he caught a sight of him.<p>

He knitted his eyebrows in response and slightly bended his head to the side, imaging a questioning look. "Yes?"

"How is she? How is the condition of her ankle? Is she fine? Does..." Suzaku was cut short.

"She's fine, so please do take a breath Suzaku"

He sighed a sigh of relief as he placed his hand on his chest and hissed something under his breath. "Thank god"

"There is something missing..." he murmured loudly out of his senses while his fingers pressed in his lips. Fell in a deep thought.

"Lelouch? What is missing?" Suzaku interrupted while he raised an eyebrow to him, confused on his loud reverie.

Lelouch became startled as he realized what he had said aloud, looked at his friend pretending to be innocent and all, and then smiled as if he said nothing. "Let's start to have our lunch or else we'll be late for the class."

Suzaku was puzzled on the sudden change of topic and confusedly agreed. "Okay"

'_There is something missing, I know there is. What could it be? Hmmm...her neck! The choker, the choker is missing from her neck.' _He thought as they passed through several rooms.

'_Strange.' _ Suzaku commented in his mind.

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her eyelids to welcome some vision to reflect in her eyes. Some lines appeared in her forehead as her eyes were slowly lifted up. She was lying on the clinic's patient's bed, covers up to her shoulders. Gathering all her strength to sit up from her proneness, she successfully had done it in a swift moment.<p>

"Ugh.."she uttered as she remembered what happened before the particular present time.

The choker, she had lost the rose choker given to her as a present by her father. She remained silent she reminisced THAT time, when it was given to her. Suddenly, a ray of realization hit her. The choker probably gotten off when the cat jumped towards her, and as a result she stumbled on the floor and that's when that thing disappeared, she thinks.

Just as when she was thinking about it, the said black cat passed through window, hopped on the branch of a tree, sat there still for a moment and stared at her by the window opposite to the branch of the tree as it purred about several times. They exchange glances until the cat suddenly ran off, down the tree and unto the ground.

She was planning on chasing the cat, to retrieve her possession and that what really had just happen. She threw the covers out of her, stood up, ran to the window and jumped down coolly as a striking pain stab her ankle when he landed on the ground. She at first stayed on her bended knees for a long minute to cease the pulsing pain, but she still managed to run after the cat, after that never-ending-pain-in-my-ankle happened.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, just as when Schneizel finished checking for some medicine he heard something and hurriedly checked his patient but nothing welcomed him in sight, he found for traces of her gone to somewhere but only he saw was an opened window that he thought was closed when he found her unconscious on the floor.

While she wondering on the campus grounds found the cat hiding between bushes and run off on the hallway, once again, until it finally hided in an underground old library of the Ashford.

Cecainah reached the said place without breaking a sweat and a huff; she saw a black cat-like tail under a dusty old red cloth that covered a seemingly small table beside a webby bookshelf. She smirked in the turning of events and slowly wounded her way toward the cloth with a planted black tail swaying left and right, she lifted it, finally catching the cat, but...

But she fell on a deep dark pit, a long and infinite-like one. She only saw an all-black background around her. She fell to her back, hitting the ground on her butt; she looked around to familiarize herself with anything but it seemed she was trapped in a magical dimension unknown to her knowledge. A big explosion was heard near her that startled and hooked her out of her own reverie. A loud roar of an unknown creature followed which made her averted and glued her gaze at the source. She twitched at the unexpected and worst case scenario as a sight of supernatural, unexplained and undefined being. It was big, scary, fierce and furious; it perfectly defined a dinosaur with wings and it blow fire?

"A Dragon?" she exclaimed in a breathless monotone, awestruck and mouth quite agape in fascination, and blinking was not a necessity at that time to confirm if any hallucinations occurred and there she was studying the dragon infront. She can easily described that it was insanely raging in anger in an unknown reason as it made fire blown out of its big mouth and explode in every possible angle it blazingly touched. She easily conclude that this was the beginning of the dreadful punishment her father emphasized years ago. And all of a sudden a voice in need caught her unwavering focus pertaining in the studying of the dragon.

"Oi! Cecainah! Over her!" a familiar voice exclaimed from her behind, from where it seemed the perfect and exact place where the explosion just a little while ago happened as she turned her head and looked.

She noticed the sparkling eyeglass behind the blinding fog created by the impact not too long and there she recognized it was their weirdo physics teacher, Lloyd-sensei, in a ragged clothes and beaten features with some minor bruises and scratches crossing his face and body. She just stared there blankly the whole minute and completely forgetting about the dragon which was overwhelmed with unexplained rage.

Finally, she decided to talk. "Pudding-sensei" was her only reply with matching innocent-big eyes blinking several times and finally decided a continuation. "You really are a weirdo...that pet of yours I hope it knows how to play dead" she commented with sarcasm evident in her voice but not visibly in her visage as it was still emotionless as ever and she took a turn to point a direct gaze on the dragon while heaving a smirk.

The said weirdo teacher smiled as he touched the frame of his eyeglasses and moved it upwards. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but that pet of mine never knew such thing. But.." he paused to give suspense while she knitted her eyebrows. "But there is something you can do to make it play dead." Lloyd-sensei retorted back sarcastically with a hint of playfulness while she equipped a perplexed face, eager to know how to escape from this punishment that befall unto her and to think that this is just the beginning, she wondered what will be the next after this worst case scenario, it would be dreadful for sure.

"I wonder what it is" she said mischievously with her eyes smirking.

"Could I...ask for a kiss, If possible?" Lloyd-sensei questioned and tilted his head to the right while he wore a smile to produce cuteness but to no avail possible; it was just a plain unbearable make face for her, thus she was not shaken of the statement and rather her aura became more vigorous.

"The impact really affected your brain, pudding-sensei" she said in nonchalance. Blurting non-sense as of now was a mere violation because they have a trouble at hand that is needed to be prioritize as it was the key to their death.

Lloyd laughed in unison with her biting her lower lip. "Sad to say but not for me"

"Hmm?"

Lloyd's face became gentle and serious. "The card"

"Card?" A hit of realization stroke her and put the card out of her skirt's pocket. "This?" waving the card which was in between of her index and middle finger.

His eyes doubled. "Yes! That is it! It is something precious that will always keep you safe. Yes! I suppose it is...a _'charm of protection'_ "

"A charm of protection like the choker..."she murmured under her breath and was followed with an insensible question. "A kiss for this card?"

He nodded.

She was at first having second thought of doing so, but left with no choice but to obey such silly command and since trying won't hurt after all. Her lips gently touched the black card's surface.

"It was open...the path towards your destiny" Lloyd declared melodically with a smile carved in his lips.

All of a sudden a fog was released out of the card making her threw a distance with it as black rose's petals came swaying around a fine silhouette of a manly feature with a silvery midnight hair wearing a jet black blazer stopping in his knees with a black slacks and a black rose displayed in the right side pocket of her blazer making it look formal and a dishevelled black shirt for interior clothing with its first 3 buttons undone making him look fresh and mildly wild and perfectly contrasting with his smooth porcelain skin. He landed softly with his right feet bended, head bowed down and a hand on his chest humbly asking for an order, thus giving of a devoting and passionate aura.

"As ordained by our contract, I present myself to you as your Rose Knight. Coming all the way here can only mean one thing." He paused dramatically to add emphasis to the next statement. "My Lady, I await your orders" simultaneously he lifted his head to his so called _'My Lady'._

She slightly shrugged in surprise . "Lelouch?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>nymphik13<span> - _**_yeah, I really had a hard time putting C.C. in Anis' place due to their opposite personality. But I wish it turn out well. Anyway thank you for the alert._

**_yui hannoih- _**_here it is madam!_

**_reneille14 and faiyaryuu-_**_ thanks for the review and alert and fav, I appreciate it._

_To the others who put this on their fav and alert list I thank you and I appreciate it very much._

_And yeah this story is inspired by the manga Barajou no Kiss. Please do leave a comment, suggestion or anything you want to incorporate with the story just click the review button. Love you all! _


	3. Chapter 2: The Rose Knights

**A/N: Finally an update. Sorry for the super lateness of this. It took me almost a forever to finish typing it. I hope my readers won't abandon me. And to tell you, I won't abandon this fic 'cause this is one of my favorite and I have a stocked plot on my mind for this, so dontcha worry. I'll think I'll update every two weeks from now on? What do you think? Since it will be summer vacation soon. :) So, please enjoy reading! :****

_****_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

><p><strong>A Kiss from My Rose Princess<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**The Rose Knights**

**By: Cecainah**

* * *

><p>"Welcome young Master, Schneizel" greeted everyone who are all lined up in two straight vertical lines, heads bowed down and everyone in their brightest aura possible.<p>

Glided pass through the door. A man with blonde wavy hair in shoulder length, a white long sleeve with ruffles wrapped around on his slim neck, a white military style jacket with golden chains and golden thread weaved at every edge of the clothing and white expensively looking pants in partner with a clean white shoes.

Walking solely with a smile carved in his handsome face; he greeted everyone who bothered to line up to welcome him. "Good Afternoon. Is he here already?" he asked politely.

"Yes, young Master, Schneizel. He is waiting for you in the living room" one butler answered and ushered him to the said room.

"I see" he walked for about a minute and c aught out a big golden door with different delicate patterns. He motioned his butler to leave him after he opened the elegant door for him.

He stepped in the same time as the door closed. He stared at the man sitting in a bored manner; slumped at the sofa, elbow bended on the arm of it. Therefore, giving his head a leaning support while he was busy playing with the king piece of the chess game in between his slender fingers.

"You seemed to be so bored. Did you wait too long for me?" Schneizel walked forward to him and sat at the opposite side where the man was.

"Long enough to make you pay." the man retorted back almost holding a grudge on his tone while not even bothering to avert his eyes from teh chess piece in hand.

Schneizel chuckled and crossed his legs. "A chess match, perhaps?" he offered him as he ran his fingers to the pieces scattered around the glass table.

"You really want the taste of defeat, don't you?" the man gazed him, piercing his body with his deep shimmering lavender eyes.

Schneizel reached for several white chess pieces and arranged it on the board. "I doubt about that" they both finished arranging the piece on the board. "Now, let's start the match, Lelouch"

* * *

><p>"Lelouch?" Cecainah shrugged forming a one arch eyebrow in disbelief but still with emotionless visage.<p>

'_That voice...'_ he though tin familiar, then he decidedly lifted his head while still on his humble knight's position. His eyes widened tenfold as he saw the familiar green-haired girl he happened to help a while ago. "Cecainah?" he exclaimed. "Of all people, why does it have to be you" he reasoned in clear distaste.

"Hmmm?" she hummed wittily. "Then do you prefer the ginger girl?" she retorted back sarcastically with her eyes doing the same job.

His eyebrows quietly quivered in exasperation. "Shut up."

"Tell me, what's all this thing you coming out of the card and a dragon never ceasing attacks?" she queried as she eyed him wounding his way towards the dragon.

He stopped at the moment he was going to answer he. " The answer you are seeking is within yourself _Dominion_" he said with extra emphasis in the last word and there he continued to walk.

All of a sudden Cecainah giggled like preventing it to become laughter.

"Hmmm?..." Lelouch bothered as he ceased to pursue himself from incorporating a step.

"Are you implementing that I am an important piece in this quest, _Mr. Knight?_" Cecainah stated with sarcasm as she followed his lead smoothly with no trace of any pain in her ruddy swollen ankle.

"I said no such thin and stop calling me '_Mr. Knight'"_

"Why? You had just announced a while ago that you are my knight, aren't you?" she frantically teased innocently and mock evident in her expression and tone of voice.

"You are annoying" he proclaim in exasperation as he simultaneously ignored her comment and wear a vacant mask instead.

"Lelouch, kill that dragon: she commanded with her usual monotone voice.

He shrugged at the statement and pinned his way to her angle and arch an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself twice, Mr. Knight?"

"No way in hell, I'll obey your orders:"

"I wonder what is a knight without orders to be followed" she sarcastically remarked and rolled her eyes to the left and looked at the dragon.

He scoffed in response. "Witty"

She smiled in triumph. "Thank you"

"Tsk" he took several steps forward, facing the dragon without fear. "Stay back, this won't be easy on your part"

She furrowed her two fine eyebrows to meet together. "Oh"

He put his hands against each other at chest level, seemingly ready to recite a prayer. He took a final breathe and exhaled with a hiss. "Heed me thee thy rose, oh my Rosario. Hear my prayer and grant me the power as we have been ordered by the Rose Princess" and there he opened his eyes.

Suddenly, what happened previously repeat itself. Rose petals appeared, whirling with the rhythmic melody of the wind while she was having hard time to make herself stable from her feet.

'_What is this; it is as if there is something that sips my energy out of my body. I'm kind of becoming dizzy. What is happening? My energy is draining dry.' _She thought while maintaining her composure, pretending that she felt nothing is wrong.

He reverted his left hand back to his chest and lifted it towards the dragon as black strings started to came out at the tip of his fingers as he jolted towards his prey. Fast as light he travelled and when infront of the dragon, his strings wrapped around the creatures neck and body, as tight as possible. HE jumped so high and there his strings freed the dragon from any action.

"Rend Asunder!" he cried and the strings were put together, forming a big sharp blade. With an extraordinary speed and force, he pierced the blade in the dragon's forehead.

The creature howled in so much agony and pain, as Cecainah let everything to register at that moment of fantasy-like event.

* * *

><p>"I told you not to overuse your power" a yankee voice argued with someone who seemed to caused a ruckus.<p>

"Then do you prefer sharing a bed wither, Sensei?" a deep voice answered composedly, not even giving a huff of it.

The man laughed at the statement. "That will be a good occurrence; by the way, this won't happen to her if you knew how to control"

A man with deep voice muffled his laughter. "Control? Sensei, I already controlled myself enough to not kill that pet of yours." He mockingly said sounding witty at the contrast.

The other man conversing heaved a heavy sigh."You're really...Hey Arthur! Don't disturb her!" he cried as he tried to chase Arthur.

"Huh?" the man in deep voice questioned in reflex.

The cat just meowed in response and goes back from what he was doing.

"Sensei, your cat needs discipline" he advocated as he ran fast enough to stop the pestering cat. "And a little taste of punishment"

Just as when the cat will bite the said girl, the guy suddenly pulled out his strings, but he hit nothing but an empty space.

"Don't hurt Arthur, Mr. Knight. You are undeniably overprotective of your Dominion, aren't you?" the girl who was sleeping just a moment ago teased him.

"Cecainah": he hissed under his gritted teeth, his strings dissolve in air and he stood infront of her formally matching with his brows twitching. "How do you feel?"

Cecainah patted the cat on its head while gazing her attention to it. "I'm fine" was her timid reply.

Lelouch snorted at the remark and threw three assorted rose cards. One is white, the other is red and the last is the contrast of it-blue. "Call them"

"Huh?" she was perplexed with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, well, well, Rose Princess, you have a total of four destined Rose Knights: The Black Rose, White Rose, Red Rose and the Blue Rose. Each of them various in different field of alchemy and has a role to act as your ever so loyal knights" the knowledgeable sensei explained briefly and thoroughly. "So, why don't you shower your patient Knights a longing kiss, princess" he added with a wink at the end.

She picked the cards and observed the same details of it. "I won't decline the offer" and there her lips brushed the surface of the delicate card. While the said sensei just watched with awe as he signalled his pet to come to him.

Fog started to ceased visibility and petals of different colors silhouetted figures. Unveiling the three elegant man with their particular color of dresses and suits as the petals turned to crystal dust serving as a twinkling paraphernalia in the scene.

"For years we've been waiting this moment of reunion, My lady" the man in white wounded his way and softly hold her hand and raised it in his lips.

"For years we've been longing to be with you" the red man reasoned and heaved a smile on his bright visage.

"My Dominion..." the blue one said timidly then paused for a brief moment and wounded his way towards her.

"We await your orders" the three of them said in chorus while bowing on their feet to show a majestic respect.

"Tss." Lelouch hissed.

* * *

><p>"The Rose Knights had finally awaken from their deep slumber, isn't it father?" a girl with a strong voice said mischievously and offered a sarcastic laughter evident with excitement.<p>

"Indeed, my daughter. The real Rose Knights had finally awaken"

* * *

><p><strong>nymphik13<strong>**-** I don think to that Lelouch is a bit flirt in the previous chapter. Haha, can't help it. :) But anyway thank you. :*

**renielle14- **I will never abandon this story. :P I like it the most. Oww, sweet Lies? Maybe next week I'll update it. :)

**His Green-Eyed Girl- **oww, thank you. How nice. :)

**FeuWitch- **this is especially for you. :')

For those who have read this please kindly leave a review, the more the review the faster I can update. Because your responses are my inspiration. :*


End file.
